


Bringing me out of the dark

by Prophetic_nightmares



Series: Rolling in the deep [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetic_nightmares/pseuds/Prophetic_nightmares
Summary: Add on to CodaKathryn and Chakotay share a moment together on the holodeck.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Rolling in the deep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bringing me out of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don't own these characters or Voyager.

The simulated cool breeze lifted her hair away from her face and the pale light of the simulated moon dance on the surface of the simulated lake. None of it was real, exactly like how her repeated death and subsequent visit from her father were not real. But it had felt real. "Are you sure that you are alright, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked gently, drawing her out of her thoughts. 

"None of it was real. We were never in a time loop and everything that the alien showed me afterwards was all an elaborate trick to get me to go with him. Just like how this isn't real." She answered. "I almost believed in a fantasy." She linked her fingers through his, needing to feel him beside her. "He made a few mistakes, not enough to cause suspicion right away but just enough to make me question if it was real." 

"What kind of mistakes?" Chakotay waited for her reply, wondering if he had pushed too far as Kathryn leaned into his side, her arms coming around his waist as she settled herself against him. 

"For a start if I really was dying, the alien shouldn't have needed to convince me that I was. It would have been easy enough to just rip my subconscious out and feed on it." She felt him tense besides her and she squeezed him gently as his arms came around her. "The second one was Kes, if I had been separated from my body she would have been able to sense me." She paused for a moment. "The third one was you. The alien showed me you crying over my dead body and then during the memorial you were distant almost smug as if you were somehow glad that I was dead. That was the biggest mistake he made." Kathryn pressed herself closer to him, so that she was almost on top of him. 

"What was the last one?" Chakotay prompted gently, running his fingers through her hair. 

"The alien took the image of my father. But he was nothing like him, some things he said or did were on the mark but he slipped up a few times towards the end." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughs before continuing. "It was hard seeing him again, he died fifteen years ago when the prototype for a new scout ship crashed into the ice caps on Tau Ceti Prime. I also lost the first man that I was engaged to that day, I was the only one who survived the crash." 

"I am sorry." Chakotay held her tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. "I would have gladly traded places with you yesterday." 

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault, it's just someone's way of reminding us that anything between us is not a good idea, at least whilst we are out here." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"Since when did you put faith in the spirit world?" He teased. 

"Since a certain someone told me just how much it meant to him." Kathryn placed a gentle hand against the side of his face. "Sometimes I wish we were back on New Earth." She whispered. 

"So do I." He murmured almost too quietly for her to hear. Kathryn leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. His arms tightened around her for a moment as their kiss deepened and their mutual desire for one another threatened to overwhelm them both. Kathryn pulled back as she found herself lying on top of him, firmly pressed against him with his hands on her hips. "This probably isn't a good idea." He whispered, not daring to move another inch. It would be so easy to forget about the carefuly woven barriers that surrounded them and give in to their dreams. 

"You're right." She answered, "This wouldn't be a good idea." She quickly slipped off of him and folded her legs beneath herself. "Thank you, for bringing me out of the dark." 

"Just promise me one thing." He pushed himself up, streaching his long legs out in front of him and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't go dying on me again." 

"I'll try not to." She replied, leaning against him as they watched the sun slowly begin to rise, bathing the simulated lake in golden light. It may not have been real but it was the closest to home that Kathryn had ever felt since they had been stranded on the other side of the galaxy.


End file.
